


Just A Kiss, A Special Kiss

by Elenhin



Series: kiss me once and kiss me twice, a kissing elaboration [3]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen, a special kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another elaboration of the kiss me once and kiss me twice, based on the Save all your Kisses for me, by the Almighty Aramirandme81</p>
<p>A special kiss is the kiss you should only bestow on someone you really, really love. Axl knows someone he really, really loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss, A Special Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/gifts).



> For Aramirandme81, for starting this, for letting me play, and for being generally Almighty and bestest... 
> 
> (I'm a redneck, I'm allowed to say bestest... ;) )

Just A Kiss, A Special Kiss

Normally Valerie would not be sitting watching movies on an ordinary weekday but today she does it. The day has been pure hell, and possibly even worse. Everything has been going wrong, so very wrong, and she found herself at the point where she could not deal anymore.

Her first two classes were terrible with children refusing to do as they were told and two fights breaking out.

Then it was Anders, and for once it was not Anders trying to cause trouble but just Anders being Anders. She’s not really mad at him this time, she knows he could not help it. Anders had P.E. class and it wasn’t the first time she’d been alerted by his teacher after that. Two kids running to catch the ball and neither looking at anything but the ball. Of course they had collided, both going down hard. Anders twisting his wrist and the other boy getting a nosebleed. The wrist wasn’t bad and Anders could have stayed the day out if it had not been for the blood.

When she went to collect him from the nurses station he was pale and looking miserable so all she could do was take him home, give him a glass of orange juice and tell him to rest.

Then she had to go back and fetch Ty, Ty who never causes trouble really. It’s not really his fault either. Some of the kids had been getting up to something, and some others trying to stop them. It had been such a huge argument they had decided to just send the whole class home for the day as they had no hope of calming it down.

It would appear the entire school is a mess this day.

She only have time to get a cup of coffee to try and calm herself down before it’s just about time to go and pick up Axl. So she tells Ty to stay out of trouble, make sure Anders does the same, and then heads to pick up the youngest.

On the way home they have a flat tyre and while Axl is good and stays in the car while she changes it she has really, really reached her limit.

She calls Mike to tell him that there is no way she is getting in front of the stove this day and she has to admit that he is more than understanding. He simply tells her to take it easy and relax and he’ll pick something up on the way home.

So telling the boys they will eat when Mike gets home, Valerie finds the box of chocolate she put away before to save for when she really needed them.

If there ever is a time she needs them, that is now. She even gives Axl a couple as he gives her a hug. Then she finds the movie that Mike does not really want to watch with her because it’s too romantic for him.

She deserves this, she really does, and Axl fetches his colouring book and his crayons, declaring he will keep her company.

It’s so sweet of him that she can’t turn him down but instead gives him an extra piece of chocolate. At least she do not have to worry about him ruining his appetite. For being the youngest Axl is the biggest eater in the family, together with Mike. Ty has a healthy appetite but has sense enough to know one has got to have some healthy food and not just a lot of food it. Much the way she sees it herself, and Anders, Anders can make her tear her hair. If he’s not intolerant to it, he’s not hungry.

Well, today Mike will just have to be the one worrying about it, and she knows that Anders will not want to eat today. She can even understand it, apparently he had not fainted from seeing the blood, but only because the teacher had turned him away in time. Having previous experience of Anders and blood she could understand him.

Well, Mike will have to sort it, and she did tell him so he will probably make sure it’s something Anders usually eats without fussing.

Shaking her head she refuses to think about it anymore, she just needs some time to herself.

“Why do people kiss?” Axl wants to know as they watch the movie.

“Because they love each other.” Val explains. She does not really mind explaining this to Axl. He’s sweet the way he asks.

“Why do they stick their tongues into each other’s mouths though?” He asks as the kissing on screen get’s heated.

Val blushes and says: “Because they.. umm… it’s a secret kiss and it feels good. You should only do that with someone really really special though someone you really love.” Val tries to explain. If she had known the kiss would be that heated she would have urged Axl to join Ty and Anders instead.

“Oh okay.” Axl says and that seems to be the end of that. At least he accepted her explanation she muses. And it’s been nice to see him sit and draw. Axl is a very sweet little boy, so free with his love. It’s really only a few minutes left of the movie when Mike gets home, so he tells her to watch it while he sets the table and sorts out the food.

Once the movie is over Axl is sent to go get Anders and Ty tell them dinner is about ready.

Less than a minute later there is a shout of shock and then Ty comes out laughing like mad and dragging a bewildered Axl behind him. “But why did Anders look like that Ty? Why did he push me away? All I did was kiss him?”

“Anders has had a bad day,” Val states as she tries to see if Mike has forgotten anything. He’s gone to the supermarket where they have the ready made food and he’s gotten two chickens and some potato salad which she has to admit is a sound choice. She might not have paid full attention to what Axl is saying, he’s such a sweet boy, so generous with his love. He’s always kissing and hugging all three of his brothers. “I’m sure he don’t really mind if you kiss him.”

Ty bursts out laughing, laughing like he hardly ever does and it’s enough to make her turn around in confusion. Ty will chuckle quietly, giggle and smile. He does not, not, roll on the floor with laughter. Never, except he’s doing it now.

_Axl entered the room that Ty and Anders shared, headed over to the fish tank to look at the fish like he always did. He loved watching the fish and giggled as one swam over to the glass. Ty was sitting by the desk reading a book and Anders was lying on his bed. He really looked kinda tired and sad Axl thought._

_Going to Ty he hugged him, smiling as Ty hugged him back and kissed his cheek. Then he slipped down and went back to Anders, just pausing when he passed the fish tank, having taken a detour to do so. He knew how to make Anders feel better._

_“I love you Anders,” he declared as he climbed up on the bed. “Oh, and Val says we should come eat, but I really love you, and I’m sorry you hurt,” he could tell because someone had wrapped a bandage around his wrist. Leaning forward he bent down and pressed a kiss to Anders mouth, proud that he remembered how the special kiss was and shoving his tongue into Anders’ mouth by sheer force._

_Anders gives a yelp, pushing Axl off him and throwing himself to the other side so that he falls to the floor._

_Ty who turned to watch grins at Axl’s confused look, going over to lift him off the bed. “That was quite a kiss ‘bro,” he grins. Anders is picking himself up from the floor and does not look hurt so he finds it hard not to give into laughter. He does figures it’s best to take Axl out of the room though, so he puts him down and takes him by the hand to head to the table._

“He pushed me away when I kissed him,” Axl pouts. “And it was a special kiss too. Cause I really, really love Anders, so I should give him a special kiss, right?”

“Axl, what do you mean by a special kiss?” Valerie kneels in front of him, suddenly remembering the movie.

“Special kiss, like in the movie,” he beams. “You said it was for someone I really loved, and I do really love Anders. And he really looked kinda sad, so I thought he’d be happy if I gave him a special kiss.”

“Special kiss hm,” Mike muses, looking at Anders who’s come out of the bedroom wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “I would like to see that.”

“Axl sweetheart,” Val has to bite her lip not to smile. “I meant a girl you really love. A girl who’s really special.” She knows she should be horrified, but really, on this horrible day it’s somehow just what she needed. Something that’s just so crazy it’s funny.

Axl pouts, “Not good, I ain’t never gonna love a girl as much as I love Anders,” he states as he climbs up onto his chair. “Can we eat now? I’m hungry,” he half whines.

Mike is sounding like he’s choking, even if he has not had a bite yet.

Ty is laughing so hard he can barely breath.

Anders is wearing a look that is just like a deer in the headlights.

Valerie is blushing red.

Axl simply can’t understand why, but he wishes they’d get over it so they can eat. He doesn’t really care if Anders don’t want him to give him any special kisses or not, he will still love him, but the chicken is getting cold…

The End


End file.
